


Obsession

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yixing, Day 6, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Sehun flirts with Minseok, Seven Deadly Sins, Sub sehun, Top Sehun, Topping from the Bottom, dom yixing, envy - Freeform, jealous Yixing, minor BaekYeol - Freeform, possessive Yixing, power bottom Yixing, sEXOrgasmic week 2021, safe word, sparkling pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: “I could give you a personal tour, of course. I would be at your service the whole time.”That was actually more than he could take. Yixing took a step forward after the priest had answered and made himself known with a small cough. Both their heads turned in Yixing’s direction. Sehun was unimpressed by him popping up, but the priest’s cheeks flushed. At least one of them had some decency.“I am sorry to interrupt this conversation,” Yixing said, voice strained. “But I have to kidnap Mr Oh. We have to go over some things. Now,” Yixing emphasised and he could see Sehun’s shoulders sag.“Oh, there’s no need to apologise. It’s actually me who should say sorry for keeping Mr Oh so long,” the priest said. “I’ll take my leave then.” He took a step to the side, leaving Sehun’s personal space and something inside Yixing loosened a bit. “My offer still stands. Just call me a few days prior so I can arrange everything. Goodnight Mr Oh, it was nice meeting you.”
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Obsession

**Day 06 | Envy**

good fortunes **| jealousy | past/future | loyalty**

**Obsession**

Yixing walked through the venue, Baekhyun by his side and checking over everything last minute to make sure it was perfect for Sehun's big day. There would be so many people, all well-known in the city and Yixing wanted the event to go smoothly and without a hitch. He wanted it to leave a good impression of Sehun on the guests.

The hall was decorated in subdued white tones with night-blue and silver elements that would match Sehun's suit, a blue one with a black dress shirt and slim tie. Yes, Yixing was someone who paid attention to such small details. He was wearing all black himself, the only colour was a pocket square that matched the colour of Sehun's suit.

Some of the caterers were setting up their foods, getting ready to serve the guests and a small smile started to form on Yixing's face when he spotted Kyungsoo, who was positioning the last of his sweets on the table for show. They looked amazing: all small and delicate and wonderfully decorated. But the centrepiece was an etagere with small cupcakes topped with a dark cream and pomegranate seeds that were placed on small golden plates and put between pomegranates. Kyungsoo had outdone himself, once again, and on such short notice as well. Yixing would be forever grateful and when he was honest with himself he didn’t know how he could repay his friend for it.

When they approached the table another man appeared next to Kyungsoo, hair a chestnutty brown, his ears peeking out through the wavy locks. He had a handsome face and Yixing remembered faintly that Kyungsoo mentioned that he would bring someone that would help him with serving the guests.

Yixing pulled out his calendar, pulling up the checklist when he realised that Baekhyun wasn’t next to him anymore. Confused he stopped and turned around, seeing the other rooted a few steps behind him, eyes transfixed on Kyungsoo’s display. Yixing’s eyebrows furrowed at the other man. He didn’t have the time for such bullshit behaviour.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Baekhyun, not unkindly.

The other blinked a few times, his eyes moving from the table to Yixing as he shook his head slightly.

“Do … do you need my help with this? I could go check the next point on your list.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “We agreed to do this together and it’s the last stop anyway. What’s wrong with Kyungsoo? You have some beef with him or something?”

Yixing would never understand how anyone would ever be able to fight Kyungsoo as he was the calmest person on earth. He always seemed so well balanced. He was a bit short-sighted which gave him a constant glaring expression, but he was a total sweetheart. Stoic at some times but that came with running your own business and trying to make yourself known to the world.

“Not him,” Baekhyun mumbled when he stepped next to Yixing and they made the last few meters to the table.

“Kyungsoo,” Yixing exclaimed happily, walking around the table and pulling his friend into a hug. “Your desserts look delicious. You outdid yourself. Thank you for that.”

Kyungsoo hugged Yixing back shortly before he took another look at the table. “I hope Mr Oh will be satisfied with my deserts.”

“He better should be, or I give him a piece of my mind,” the other man chuckled which earned him a glare from Kyungsoo.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Chanyeol! He may or maybe not be one of your past lovers, but we are here for work and you have to take that seriously,” Kyungsoo reprimanded him and Yixing perked up at that.

Past lover? It wasn’t that Sehun had ever made a secret out of his past and how he had gotten his reputation as an undateable bachelor, but they had never talked about their ex-partners. Yixing had never thought that he would ever meet one of them. He took a closer look at the other man, Chanyeol. He was tall, probably as tall as Sehun, with a damn pretty face and from what Yixing could detect through all the clothes a very well built body too. Of course Sehun wouldn’t have said no to the other male.

A weird feeling made Yixing’s stomach turn and churn, but he stomped it down. He didn’t have time for personal emotions or feelings right now.

“He is and I will behave myself around him. I haven’t seen him in ages, he probably won’t even remember me.” Chanyeol picked up one of the golden plates and held it out to Yixing, an honest smile on his lips. “You should try one of the cupcakes. They are really something else. One of Kyungsoo’s best creations.”

Yixing shook his head no. “I am sorry. I am far too nervous to eat something now. I’ll make sure to stop by later and try them. Maybe Mr Byun would like to try them.”

Yixing gestured behind him where he thought Baekhyun would be, his attention already going back to Kyungsoo because he needed to go over some details for the payment and things. But he was pulled back into reality when one of the plates hit the floor and a quiet _‘fuck_ ’ was drawn from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Yixing looked up, seeing the utter shock on the taller man’s face. He turned his head and saw nearly the same expression on Baekhyun’s face who took a deep breath and looked at Yixing.

“If you’d excuse me, I have somewhere else to be,” Baekhyun said curtly before he turned on his heels and nearly power-walked out of the hall.

“I … I am sorry, Soo,” Chanyeol said kneeling down and picking up the shards of the broken plate. “This … I am sorry.”

Yixing was confused when Kyungsoo kneeled down as well, picking up the ruins of the cupcake with a napkin. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. We knew that could happen. Just try to keep your cool, okay? Everything’s going to be alright.” Chanyeol nodded, concentrating on the task at hand and Kyungsoo stood back up, throwing the dirtied napkin away. “You wanted to talk to me about something?”

Kyungsoo placed his hand on Yixing’s upper arm and led him away from the table, giving Chanyeol some space to get himself together.

“Is he alright?” Yixing asked, voice concerned.

“He will be. Chanyeol was actually afraid to meet Byun here. They have history together, which isn’t my story to tell. All I can say is that they didn’t part on the best terms,” Kyungsoo explained with a calm voice. “What did you want to know?”

Chanyeol did not only have a history with Sehun but also with Baekhyun? That was rather interesting and Yixing would have to ask Sehun for more details later. But for now, he still had work to do.

The gala was in full swing, the high society of town mingling with each other when Yixing finally had time to take a break and get something to eat and a drink. He had tried to manage everything from the background, giving Sehun the spotlight who was accompanied by Baekhyun, because he was his business partner.

There had been a small uproar when Kim Junmyeon had shown up at the gala, accompanied by his wife Chu Jang-Mi. This small part of their plan seemed to work and Yixing was surprised how well Junmyeon played his role in their scheme, being nice and polite with Sehun, even making jokes and praising the younger for his achievements.

Yixing still felt bad for how things had turned out for sweet Jongdae but this had been the best option to get Sehun more attention.

Yixing knew by whom his loyalty lay. And he got it paid back by Sehun every day.

He had searched for a quiet spot just outside of the hall to eat his food and sipping at his drink when he heard raised voices from the close toilets. It wasn’t his intention to eaves-drop but it was inevitable when suddenly a very furious Chanyeol came out of the hallway, followed by Baekhyun who tried to stop the taller man with a hand around his arm.

“Could you at least listen to my apology, Yeollie?”

The taller turned around, making Baekhyun nearly bump against his chest, Chanyeol’s finger pointing threateningly at Baekhyun. “Don’t you dare ever call me that again, Byun Baekhyun.”

“But …”

“No! You listen to me. You broke my heart all those years ago, okay? I tried to forget you, but couldn’t. I tried to move on from you, but I still have feelings left. But that doesn’t mean that I will forgive you the second you come crawling back and apologise. You probably don’t even know for what exactly you are apologizing! I … I just can’t Baekhyun, okay. And I ask you to respect that. There might be a time for that, but I swear to God it’s not today and especially not at an event I have to work at. Don’t talk to me today, don’t approach our table and I might consider talking to you one day. You can get the address of Kyungsoo’s bakery from that secretary-guy. I work there on weekends.”

When Chanyeol turned around his eyes with Yixing’s and he gave him a cold glare when he walked by him back into the hall. Yixing took a small sip from his champagne, eyes wandering back to a still quiet Baekhyun. It didn’t happen often that someone was able to render him speechless, but Chanyeol’s harsh words seemed to have done that trick as Baekhyun was still starring at the spot where the taller man had been standing a few moments prior.

It took Baekhyun a few more seconds before he shivered and recomposed himself. His eyes wandered through the entrance and stopped at Yixing, a flush spreading over his cheeks. He gestured at the hall.

“I … Sehun probably needs me,” Baekhyun said when he walked past Yixing, who only nodded.

Well, that wasn’t what Yixing had been expecting at all. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had history, he mused, a dirty one too as it seemed. Now he really had to ask Sehun for more details later.

Yixing finished his food and stayed outside a bit longer. It was already late, the party nearly over and he enjoyed the quietness of the empty entrance hall. The past weeks had been utterly busy for him, he had been working to near exhaustion, staying late every day to organise more interviews, to get the food perfect, talking to the decorators, paying bills and advisors and keeping an eye on Sehun that he stayed well-rested and healthy.

He was glad that this was over now, it had been a huge stressor for him. Sure it wouldn’t get easier with the election going into the hot phase now, but that was something Sehun had to do on his own now, Yixing being more of a background person now. He wasn’t able to have any influence on Sehun’s answers in interviews. Baekhyun and he had trained with him, had looked to phrase his potential answers as well-sounding as they could, but it was a question of charisma now, which Sehun apparently had but sometimes he didn’t know how to use it.

When the first guests started to trickle out and left, Yixing gathered his things back together. He wanted to look for Sehun and take him home soon as well. It would be an earlier night than normal and it would do them both good to get a good night of sleep. They could stay in tomorrow as well as Yixing had blocked the whole day for both of them.

Yixing walked through the mass of people on his way to Sehun. Some of their guests stopped him to talk for a few moments, thanking him for the invitations and the good organisation, some women even joked if they could book him to organise several events for them as well, which Yixing declined with a smile. He wasn’t ready to change his field of employment yet, maybe one day when Sehun wouldn’t need him anymore.

Slowly Yixing started to wonder where Sehun actually was because he hadn’t seen him for some time now. Baekhyun was talking to some of their clients, using his charm to secure some votes for Sehun. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had started to wrap up their stuff as well, putting out small boxes filled with Kyungsoo’s baked goods for the guests to take home. Which was a brilliant idea Yixing hadn’t thought of. He would make sure to pay Kyungsoo some extra for it. He stopped at their booth to say his goodbye and that he would contact Kyungsoo the following days.

Yixing started to get antsy when he still couldn’t find Sehun. The venue wasn’t that big, it should probably be easy to find his boss. He knew that it would be unfruitful to call him as he himself had Sehun’s mobile. Frustration started to grow in Yixing. He knew it was petty of him and that it was a result of not enough sleep and the anxiousness bleeding out of his system and the knowledge of what awaited them the following month. It would be straining and hard, and he really hoped that Sehun would win this election.

After all, when this was over he would take at least a three-week-long vacation and do nothing.

When he passed one of the hidden hallways, Yixing heard a very well-known voice and let out a sigh. Of course, Sehun would hide at some point when everything got too much for him. Yixing walked behind the wall and stopped dead in his tracks because Sehun wasn’t alone.

There was another man with him, holding a flute of champagne in one hand and flirting openly with his boss, and boyfriend. The feeling Yixing had felt when Chanyeol had mentioned his fling with Sehun came back with a force Yixing didn’t expect. He knew that it was jealousy, that he wasn’t okay to share Sehun with someone else.

The stranger flirting with Sehun wouldn’t have been that bad, but what made it really worse was that Sehun reciprocated. They were leaning close together. Sehun had his arm placed on the wall behind the other man, his free hand was casually shoved in the pocket of his slacks, the stranger’s fingers played with the stem of his champagne-flute, looking up at Yixing through his lashes. The effect was only highlighted by their height difference. Yixing balled his fists, crushing the notepad he had been holding between his fingers.

“Oh, I really would like to visit your convent one day, Minseok. It really sounds interesting,” Sehun said with a small smile that made Yixing’s blood boil.

A fucking priest? Sehun was flirting with a priest, out in the open! He already could see the scandal sparking, the bold headlines in the newspapers and all over media, if someone should see them. It would be an excellent comeback for Junmyeon, should he see that! Yixing clenched his teeth.

“I could give you a personal tour, of course. I would be at your service the whole time.”

That was actually more than he could take. Yixing took a step forward after the priest had answered and made himself known with a small cough. Both their heads turned in Yixing’s direction. Sehun was unimpressed by him popping up, but the priest’s cheeks flushed. At least one of them had some decency.

“I am sorry to interrupt this conversation,” Yixing said, voice strained. “But I have to kidnap Mr Oh. We have to go over some things. Now,” Yixing emphasised and he could see Sehun’s shoulders sag.

“Oh, there’s no need to apologise. It’s actually me who should say sorry for keeping Mr Oh so long,” the priest said. “I’ll take my leave then.” He took a step to the side, leaving Sehun’s personal space and something inside Yixing loosened a bit. “My offer still stands. Just call me a few days prior so I can arrange everything. Goodnight Mr Oh, it was nice meeting you.”

The man left, bowing curtly to Yixing, who was finally left alone with Sehun, who let out a loud sigh. He turned around, leaning against the wall with his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest and eyeing Yixing curiously.

"What do we have to talk about? I thought we have the day off tomorrow, as well as the weekend before it is back to business on Monday?"

"Oh, we do. We have to discuss things, but we should get home before that. I don't want to do it here in the open, unlike you."

"Me?" Sehun asked, pushing himself off from the wall and walking over to Yixing. "What about me, Yixing?"

Yixing placed his hand on Sehun's chest and pushed him back inside the hidden hallway. "You flirting with a priest in the open. What do you think will happen when your opponent gets wind of it? He will pay you back tenfold for what you, what we, did to Jongdae."

"No one saw us and you can't exactly blame me. Minseok is very handsome. Are you jealous, Xing?"

Yixing's eyes hardened at Sehun's words and he took a step back. "Who else is there to blame, if not you, Mr Oh. Maybe we really should discuss things on Monday." Yixing turned around. "Goodnight Mr Oh."

**~*~**

The glass of red was held casually between Yixing’s fingers, eyes trained on a kneeling Sehun in front of him.

_He had left the event after the little dispute with Sehun without exchanging another word. Yixing had wanted to go home, to let his jealousy (as Sehun had pointed out so nicely) get the better of him. Showing the younger man the cold shoulder and letting him steam for the next few days, ignoring his calls and messages and everything until they met at work on Monday._

_But Yixing realised as he steered his car through the traffic that it also could be a great opportunity to show Sehun to whom he belonged._

_So he had changed route and had driven to Sehun’s penthouse instead. Yixing knew all the codes to get into the building and the flat. He took off his shoes and jacket before he treated himself with a glass of red, leaving the penthouse swathed in darkness. Yixing walked over to one of the armchairs close to the ceiling-high windows of the living room and watched the city beneath, waiting for Sehun’s return._

_It didn’t take long for the younger to come home, grumbling under his breath when he got rid of his clothing. Yixing’s eyes were following him closely in the semi-darkness, sipping on his wine. Sehun loosened his tie when he turned on the lights of the living room and when his eyes landed on Yixing he let out a startled yelp and jumped a step backwards._

_“You are here,” he stated, matter of factly and Yixing hummed in the back of his throat._

_“I am,” Yixing answered casually, placing one leg over the other. “So are you.”_

_“Where else should I be?” Sehun asked, making his way through the room._

_He stopped next to the armchair and bent down to press a kiss against Yixing’s lips, but he turned away. Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at him, confused._

_“What’s wrong?” the younger man asked. Yixing just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”_

_Yixing placed his glass on the small table next to the chair before he pushed himself up, his chest pressing against Sehun’s, hand wrapping around the already opened tie. Sehun made a step back, but Yixing kept him close, eyes glaring dangerously._

_“What’s the one thing you value most?” Yixing asked, voice soft and dark._

_“I … loyalty. What …”_

_Yixing pulled on the tie, bringing Sehun in his close proximity, their faces next to each other, Yixing’s lips brushing over the shell of Sehun’s ear._

_“Loyalty. That’s the one thing you always ask to get from everyone. Be it your friends, your employees, your partners … it’s the only thing you want from them. What am I to you, Sehun?”_

_Sehun frowned even harder, Yixing was able to hear it in his voice. “We never labelled what we have, but I consider you my life partner, my lover, my significant other.” Sehun tried to pull away, but Yixing held him in place with the tie. “Why are you asking me that. Why now?”_

_“Life partner,” Yixing mused. “Significant other even. Pray tell me Sehun: Do life partners, or significant others, flirt openly with other people without discussing it with their other half? Do life partners disrespect each other like that?”_

_“Are you really jealous because I flirted a bit with Minseok?” Sehun had the audacity to chuckle. “It meant nothing, Yixing. Now let me go and I will make it up to you.”_

_“Maybe it meant nothing to you,” Yixing said, letting go of Sehun and pushing him away. Sehun stumbled a few steps back, Yixing holding the tie between his fingers. “But it means something to me. You ask loyalty from all the people around you. You ask me to respect you in more than one way. But how could I when you do something like that? When you disrespect our relationship like that. I wonder if I can trust you at all, or if you will drop me as soon as someone appears that is better suited for your actual needs.”_

_“I would never do such a thing, Yixing! I care about you, more than I ever cared about anyone.” Sehun made a step in Yixing’s direction. “Tell me what I can do to show you that I mean it, that I am serious about us. That I am serious about you.”_

_“You want to know how you can prove your loyalty to me?” Yixing asked and Sehun nodded. “Take off your clothes and kneel.” He pointed next to the armchair. “Hands on your thighs. I want you to follow my every order for once, to do as I say. To let me show you what it means to obey someone else.”_

That’s how they had ended up here. Yixing sitting in the armchair he had occupied before Sehun’s arrival, wine glass dangling from his fingers, while Sehun kneeled in front of him.

The younger had started to take off his clothes only a few moments after Yixing had spoken his last words. He had folded them neatly and placed them on the couch nearby before he had walked back and kneeled in front of the chair, head bowed and his hands resting against his thighs like Yixing had asked him to do.

They had never done that before, at least not together. They had a good relationship dynamic, both of them getting everything they desired. But Yixing needed this today and he was sure that Sehun felt the same about it. That he needed the power taken away from him as well.

Yixing had rolled up the sleeves of his dress-shirt and sipped at his wine slowly, enjoying the rich bouquet of it, when it exploded in his mouth. Sehun really had taste when it came to that kind of things. When the glass was nearly empty he placed it on the small side table and brought his attention back to Sehun.

He had been surprisingly well behaved until now, which impressed Yixing. Under normal circumstances, Sehun wasn’t the most patient person, but it really seemed that he wanted to apologise for his behaviour. Yixing leaned forward, placing his elbow’s on his knees, trying to catch Sehun’s attention. But it wasn’t that easy with the younger looking down.

“Didi,” Yixing coaxed, voice gently. “Look at me.”

It took Sehun another moment before he looked up at Yixing.

For the first time in a long while, Sehun looked like the young, twenty-six-year-old man that he was.

For the first time in a long while, he also seemed to be insecure about what to expect from Yixing.

They had fights, which couple didn’t? But never had Yixing left Sehun behind without an explanation of some sorts. Never had he walked out on him like that. But it was something different to see your life partner flirt with another person so openly, giving in into his desires like Sehun had done tonight. Yixing hadn’t been able to fight the green venom that had started to course through his veins the second he had seen Sehun with that priest.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked and Sehun nodded shortly. “Okay,” Yixing breathed. “I want you to go to the bedroom and to lie down on the bed. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be with you in a bit. Do you understand, Didi?”

Sehun nodded again before he rose gracefully to his feet without taking his hands from his tighs. Yixing watched him go, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn’t know if this was the right thing to do, guilt and uncertainty churning in his stomach. Sehun was nearly in the hallway when he turned back around and walked up to Yixing, placing his hands on Yixing’s cheeks and bringing him in for a soft but passionate kiss.

It ended as soon as it had started and Yixing looked up at the younger with confused eyes.

“I love you,” Sehun whispered, thumb trailing over Yixing’s bottom lip. “And I know that I deserve this punishment. So whatever you are planning to do. I am okay.”

Sehun pecked Yixing once more before he turned around and left the living room for good. He stared after his boyfriend for a few seconds longer than necessary. Yixing raked his hands through his hair before he got up and brought his glass to the kitchen, washing it and putting it on the dishrack. He took another moment to gather himself before he made his way to the bedroom. On the way there he collected Sehun’s tie that had been dangling from the armrest of his chair. The silk felt cool and smooth beneath his fingers. It would look beautiful wrapped around Sehun’s wrists.

When Yixing entered the bedroom, he clicked his tongue.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself, Sehunnie?”

The younger man laid on his back, one hand wrapped around his hard cock, the other playing with his balls, back arched from the mattress. He turned his head to Yixing, his hands never stopping in their movements.

“You said I should get comfortable,” he moaned.

“That I said,” Yixing agreed as he walked over, putting one knee on the bed, his own hands wrapping around Sehun’s wrists and removing them from his partners most intimate parts. “But I didn’t mean it that way. You keep being a very naughty boy today, Sehunnie.” Yixing chided. “What should I do with you. You probably won’t be able to keep your hands away from yourself, even when I ask you too, hm?”

Yixing pushed Sehun’s arms over his head, placing his hands on the pillow and started to wrap the silky material around his wrists. He could hear how Sehun’s breath hitched, how he literally stopped breathing for a moment and lifted his head so he could watch Yixing tying him to the bed. After Yixing had fastened the last knot he hooked his fingers under the restraint, looking if it was loose enough to not cut off the blood flow of Sehun’s hands.

“Now you can’t at least touch yourself anymore.” Yixing let his hands travel down Sehun’s arms, down his chest, resting them on his sides. “I need you to listen to me and what I am going to tell you. You have to tell me if you are okay with what I am going to do to you. Yes?” Sehun nodded, his eyes focused on Yixing. “I am going to blindfold you, take away your sight for the time being, while I play with you. I need you to tell me when there’s something that you don’t want, when you feel uncomfortable or when I overstep your boundaries. We will use colour code. That should make it easier for you after a certain point.” Yixing bent down and kissed Sehun. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” Sehun breathed against Yixing’s lips.

“Good.” Yixing lifted one hand and moved some strands of Sehun’s dark hair out of his eyes. “I will be back in a minute.”

Yixing had blindfolded Sehun as he had said after he had undressed.

Sehun was a bit fidgety at first and Yixing had let his hands roam over his arms and chest, signalling him that he was still there. When Sehun had accustomed to the blindfold, Yixing took his hands away, leaving his lover without touch. He still kneeled next to him on the bed, watching Sehun closely.

“Do you know why I am mad at you, Sehunnie?”

Sehun swallowed, his fingers gliding over the fabric of the tie. “You … because I flirted with Minseok. You were jealous.”

“I was … I still am,” Yixing affirmed. “I know that you are a busy man, Sehun. That you are still seen as one of the most desirable bachelor’s in the city, maybe even in the country. But all those month’s ago, you chose me. You chose to give in to your desires the day I gave the blackmail material to you.” Yixing let one of his fingertips trail over Sehun’s throat. “You chose to become mine afterwards. We started this relationship together and even when I knew that you were a charming bastard, to meet one of your previous lovers today and see you flirt with another man …” Yixing bowed down, the tip of his nose touching Sehun’s, their lips barely touching. “I didn’t like that one bit, Sehun. You belong to me.”

“Which previous lover?” Sehun asked, lips pulled up into a cheeky grin.

“Chanyeol,” Yixing answered, one hand wrapping around Sehun’s neck, making the younger man groan.

“Oh, I didn’t see him,” Sehun breathed. “Maybe I should have been flirting with him instead of Minseok. Chanyeol had been a good fuck back at college. We had a good time together. The way he could move his hi…” Yixing increased the pressure of his hand against Sehun’s throat. Not enough to cut off his breathing, but enough to stop his words.

“Stop right here,” Yixing repined. “He is handsome, I give you that. Maybe I should have taken him home tonight instead of you, showing him a good time to reward the good work he did today.”

For the first time, Sehun struggled against the restraints. “No,” he growled. “You can’t take others home …”

“Why not? When you are allowed to flirt so shamelessly with others right in front of me, why can’t I take a handsome stranger home and have a good time with him? It’s not much of a difference, is it?”

“It was a harmless flirt,” Sehun bit out through gritted teeth.

“Was it?” Yixing asked, swinging one leg over Sehun’s middle and lowering himself slowly in Sehun’s lap. Sehun’s hard cock was nestled perfectly between Yixing’s ass cheeks and he rolled his hips a bit to rile his lover up. “Was it just a harmless flirt, or would you have taken the chance to do more with Minseok, given the chance. Just imagine, Sehunnie, you compromising a man of God. What would you have done to him, hm? Would have taken him home or rented a hotel room. I bet you would have taken him home, you need the comfort of your flat or your office for such things, makes it more personal.” Yixing brought his thumb to his lips, coating it with saliva before he brought it back to Sehun’s nipple, circling it slowly over the hardened nub.

“Would you have asked me to come home with the two of you? Or would you have left me at the venue, just to come home and find the two of you in our bed, or the couch? Where would you have fucked him, hm, Sehunnie? Where would you have fucked the priest.”

Sehun moaned, his hips bucking when Yixing pinched his nipple when he didn’t answer immediately.

“Bed,” he whimpered.

“Right, our bed. My, my Sehun. What a naughty boy you are. Right where you had me this morning. I bet you would have kissed him without a break, your hands leaving a burning trail of desire over his body while you found all his sensitive and sweet spots. His moans filling our bedroom. He would have melted underneath your touch and you know why?” Sehun shook his head. “Use your words, Hunnie.”

“No,” he croaked.

“No?” Yixing bent down, shoving his ass hard against Sehun’s dick, eliciting a small scream from him. “Because you are a good lover, Sehun. You are attentive and know exactly what your partner needs and wants. I bet the priest would have been a surprise. Bet he’s a naughty one too would have let his fingers dance over your heated skin, giving as good as he got. How do you think he would have reacted when I would have joined you? When I would have pressed myself against his back, letting my hands roam over his body, his sides, his chest, his stomach, making him moan too?”

“Yixing,” Sehun whined, which made a smile bloom on Yixing’s face.

“Colour, Didi?”

Sehun panted, his chest heaving under Yixing’s hand. “G … green. I am good, Xing … feeling so good.”

With a hum, Yixing removed one the hands and lifted his hips, which made Sehun thrash around and Yixing swatted his side.

“Behave,” he warned and Sehun stopped, a small whimper falling from his mouth nonetheless. “That’s my good boy.”

Yixing leaned forward, putting his weight on the one hand that was still on Sehun’s chest, making him moan. He had prepared himself a bit, stretched enough so he was able to take Sehun with only a bit of pain. Yixing let his fingers glide into himself, making sure that he was still good to go before he righted himself. He picked up the lube from the mattress and poured some on his hand, warming it up before he wrapped it around Sehun’s hard cock.

Another hoarse moan fell from Sehun’s mouth when Yixing moved his hand up and down in slow strokes, spreading the lube. Yixing shuffled backwards and brought the tip of Sehun’s dick against his entrance.

“Just imagine how it would have felt when his tight heat enveloped your cock.” Yixing started to sink down and Sehun yelled in surprise. “Mn, so good Sehunnie. Filling me up so good.” Yixing took a few moments to breath when he was fully seated in Sehun’s lap. “No one will ever be able to make you feel like this.”

Yixing placed his hands on Sehun’s stomach, fingertips digging into the hard muscle beneath, his hips rolling in agonisingly slow circles as he started to take what he wanted, what he needed from Sehun.

“To whom do you belong, Sehunnie?”

“Y … You,” the younger moaned, fingers clenched around the tie.

“Yes,” Yixing murmured into Sehun’s ear. “Only me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/gusulanbaby)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby)


End file.
